The present invention relates to computer systems, in particular to multiprocessor systems, for example multiprocessor server systems.
One application for the present invention relates to high density computer systems, for example, computer server systems for telecommunications applications. In telecommunications applications, it is important to provide high reliability and high capacity of operation. Various approaches have been taken to providing such high-performance, high reliability systems. Typically such systems are designed around providing redundant resources so that if one component of the system develops a fault, the system remains operational using the redundant resources. Fault tolerance can also be achieved, for example, with multiprocessor systems that provide redundancy through dynamic, e.g., software-controlled, task distribution. High density systems are typically rack mountable, with one or more processor systems occupying a shelf in the rack. The trend in recent times is to make the computers with smaller form factors. This means that more computers can be located in a rack. This has the advantage of increasing the processing density within the racks, and also the advantage of reducing the distance between the computer systems.
The present invention relates to the provision of efficient mechanism for at least one of ejection and injection of a module, for example an information processing module, for such a system.
An aspect of the invention can provide an ejector mechanism for a field replaceable module (e.g., a server blade) of modular computer system (e.g., a blade server system), which field replaceable module can be receivable in a carrier of the modular computer system and can have an elongate face. The ejector mechanism can be located at the elongate face and can include an elongate lever configured to extend substantially along the elongate face. The lever can be pivotally mounted towards a first end thereof and can include at least one ejection protrusion at the first end.
By providing a lever that extends substantially along the elongate face of the field replaceable module, an efficient ejector lever can be provided that provides good mechanical advantage.
The ejection protrusion can be configured to engage a locating aperture in the carrier to eject the field replaceable module from the carrier. An injection protrusion can be provided at the first end of the lever to engage a locating aperture in the carrier to inject the field replaceable module into the carrier. The injection protrusion could be formed by the ejection protrusion, or it could be separate therefrom.
By configuring the lever to be narrower in its middle than at its ends, it can be made easier to grasp, and also any masking effect for ventilation apertures in the front face can be reduced.
The lever can have substantially the form of an elongate X. First and second limbs can be formed at a first end and third and fourth limbs can be formed at a second end. A pivot axis can be formed for the lever between the first and second limbs, and the latch can be located between the third and fourth limbs. A protrusion for at least one of ejecting and injecting the field replaceable module can be formed at an end of each of the first and second limbs.
Another aspect of the invention can provide a server blade for a blade server system. The server blade can have an elongate face and an ejector mechanism at the elongate face. The ejector mechanism can include an elongate lever that extends substantially along the elongate front face. The elongate lever can be pivotally mounted towards a first end thereof and can include at least one ejection protrusion at the first end.
A further aspect of the invention can provide a carrier for blade server system. The carrier includes a plurality of server blade receiving locations, each configured to receive a server blade. The carrier can be provided with at least one locating aperture configured to be engaged by an ejection protrusion of the server blade to facilitate ejection of the server blade.
Another aspect of the invention can provide a server blade system comprising a carrier that includes a plurality of server blade receiving locations and a plurality of server blades.
Further aspects and advantages of the invention will become apparent from the following description of particular embodiments.